RWBY: Yang x Male Reader
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: A story I wrote for fun :P, Yang x Male Reader, nothing more nothing less, is not too long but I hope you like it.


(_) was traveling on an airship, this was heading up to The Beacon Academy, (_) was really excited and happy about this, meeting and training with new people was a big deal, and for that same reason he was also nervous. He was sitting down in a corner, thinking in what he would do once he was out of the airship, if talking to other people, or remain alone, even if this wasn't very important he needed to think in something to not get bored.

The airship landed on The Beacon Academy, and with that (_) was finally in his new home. He took his things and walked towards the main building, watching all the people around this, the already made teams of past years, and alone persons waiting for the gates to be open, just like him.

When the gates opened, (_) tried to enter quickly with people pushing him. Inside, they listened to Ozpin, (_) was watching him, until he notice 4 girls that where in front of him, one with white hair, other with black hair, other with yellow hair and the last one with black and red hair.

"There are some pretty girls here" (_) thought, keeping his eyes on them, until the one with black hair turned around and made visual contact with his eyes for a millisecond before turning his eyes to Ozpin again, leaving wondering her about that guy.

Now it was night and everyone was preparing to sleep, (_) was lying in his "bed" watching the others, again, and suddenly he notice the four girls that he saw earlier, he continued watching the others, but giving short glances at the 4 girls.

(_) glanced at the girls one last time before noticing that one was missing, the one with black hair, he then hear a voice that was coming from his left side that said "What are you doing?", (_) turned his head and saw the black haired girl, and then he said "Just looking around, why?", "Well, I notice that you were looking at us while you were 'looking around'" she said staring at (_), "And what do you expect me to do, close my eyes when I see that spot?" he said with a sarcastic tone and making a small smile.

The girl then said "I think you have a point, I am Blake by the way", "Nice to meet you Blake, and I am (_)" he answered, "We will see later, is getting late" Blake said walking away towards her team, "Well, that was something", (_) thought while covering with his blanket.

"What were you doing Blake?" Yang asked, "Just meeting new people" she answered, leaving the rest of the team a bit curious about the person that Blake just met, and looking at (_) direction.

-Timeskip-

(_) was now in his bedroom with his new teammates, preparing for their first class and officially starting their first course in The Beacon Academy. (_) enter in the classroom and sat down, in a point where the team RWBY was visible, and was in that moment when he saw Yang, the yellow haired girl.

During the entire the class (_) was glancing at her, and this seemed to catch her attention, glancing at him as well, exactly what he wanted.

At the end of the class (_) was walking with the rest of his team to the cafeteria, alongside with team RWBY. When they were finally there, both teams sat in opposite tables. (_) was talking with his team and telling some jokes, he wasn't that expressive and his way to talk was a little cold, but that was because he didn't know his teammates very well, so he didn't have that much confidence in them.

Yang was talking with his team as well, looking at (_) in short bursts, and this time catching his attention. When they finished eating and started his way back to class, (_) stayed behind his team because he had forgot his phone in the table, but when he grabbed it and turned his head he saw in front of him the blonde girl.

(_): "Your team members should stop doing that".

Yang: "At least I wasn't the one who looked first", she said smiling.

(_): "But you were the one that continued looking, besides, you look like an interesting person".

Yang: "I could say the same about you, my name is Yang, and you are….?"

(_): "My name is (_), nice to meet you Yang, I think we should go to the class before is late".

Yang: "Right, (_), we are in touch".

(_) and Yang went to the classroom and sat in with their respective teams, the day followed normally.

-Timeskip-

3 months have passed, and (_) and Yang still see each other, sometimes they talk after classes, or in the cafeteria, they even send notes in the middle of the class, and of course play videogames.

Weiss: "Where are you going now Yang?"

Ruby: "Don't tell that you are hanging out with (_) again, I think someone has a crush".

Yang: "What?! What are you talking about, he is just my friend", she said blushing.

Blake: "A very close friend", she said smiling.

Weiss: "Why don't you ask him to go on a date already? Is not like he is going to say no".

Yang: "I'm not sure", she said blushing even more.

Blake: "Follow your hearth".

-Meanwhile in (_) bedroom-

(Teammate 1): "Where are you going (_)?"

(_): "I will hang out with Yang".

(Teammate 2): "Yang uh, you are very lucky".

(_): "Do not sing victory yet", he said smiling and leaving the room.

(_) was waiting for Yang sitting on a bench in Vale, he was thinking about what to do with his relationship with Yang, because he never had fallen in love before. Suddenly he was interrupted by Yang, who sat on the bench.

Yang: "What's up (_)".

(_): "Nothing much, just sitting here, waiting for someone".

Yang: "Come on (_), who is that person".

(_): "Someone very, very special to me", he said blushing a little and smiling.

-Yang's POV-

"What do I do now? I have never felt something like this, but I must be strong and make the next step"

Yang: "Talking about special persons, w-would-would you li-like t-to go on a date wi-with me?" she said with her entire face red.

-(_) POV-

"I can't believe that this is happening, but what do I do now? I can't miss this opportunity"

(_): "I will gladly go on a date with you Yang", he said blushing deep and accelerating his pulse.

Yang was about to explode of happiness and embarrassment, so she decide to end this quickly.

Yang: "Tomorrow, in the (Random Coffee Shop) at 6:00 P.M." she said standing up and running away very fast, leaving (_) with a big blush, happiness, and nervousness.

-(_) POV-

"One of the best days of my life, but now I need to know what to where and what to do tomorrow".

-Timeskip-

It was already 6:00 P.M. and (_) was coming to the coffee shop, he opened the door and there she was, wearing a beautiful dress, but not as beautiful as the person that was wearing it.

(_) walked towards her and sat down.

(_): "You look beautiful Yang".

Yang: "Oh please, even you look better".

She was trying not to blush, but she couldn't help it, she was trying to stay cool, but she knew that this was the moment to let go.

(_): "Do not underestimate yourself", he said smiling at her.

Even if (_) didn't blush as much as Yang, he was full of happiness and was smiling the whole time.

Every single move that they did created hundreds of emotions in both of them, smiling to each other, telling jokes, and above all, touching their hands. After one hour, they decided to walk a little bit and they ended up sitting bellow the branches of a tree, with a wonderful view of the moon.

(_): "Yang, would you like to be my girlfriend?", his heartbeat was at full speed.

Yang: "I will love to", she said blushing and closing her eyes to put her head on his chest.

(_) started to pass his hand through her blonde hair, and with his other hand he touched her face so softly, that almost made Yang cry.

(_): "I love you Yang, you have no idea how long I have wait for you", he said with a tear in his left eye.

(_) then softly took Yang's head, placing this parallel to his, he then looked her to the eyes, closed his and kiss her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back with all her strength. The kiss long a few minutes. When they broke the kiss, they smile to each other and continue hugging and watching the moon.

(_): "I really love you Yang".

Yang: "I love you too, (_)".

This was the beginning of a beautiful and long, very long love relationship.

The End.

* * *

This is a little story that I wrote for fun, I hope you like it, and I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes, if you have any idea for another RWBY x Male Reader just tell me and I will see what I can do, but do not rush me please XD.

PD: I am also sorry for not upload my other stories, is just that I was in hiatus because of the school and all of that , but I will try to write more and upload faster.

Perdón por no actualizar las demás historias, es que he estado en hiatus por la escuela y todo eso, pero trataré de escribir más y actualizarlas pronto.


End file.
